headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Girl in the Flower Dress
"Girl in the Flower Dress" is the fifth episode of season one of the action drama series Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., which is based on the S.H.I.E.L.D. organization featured in various comic book titles published by Marvel Comics. The episode was directed by Jesse Bochco with a script written by Brent Fletcher. It first aired on Tuesday, October 22nd, 2013 on ABC. In this episode, a "girl in a flower dress" named Raina goes to Hong Kong to recruit a young street magician named Chan Ho Yin, who has pyrokinetic abilities. Meanwhile, the S.H.I.E.L.D. crew track the actions of a compromised agent to a computer hacker - one who has intimate history with Skye. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. is based on the comic books created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby. The television series was developed by Joss Whedon, Maurissa Tancharoen and Jed Whedon. * "Girl in the Flower Dress", "Agents of SHIELD: Girl in the Flower Dress", and "AoS: Girl in the Flower Dress" all redirect to this page. * This episode is production code number 105. * Actor Jimmy O. Yang is credited as Jimmy Ouyang in this episode. * This is the first episode of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. directed by Jesse Bochco. It is his only episode from season one. His next episode is season two's, "Heavy Is the Head". * This is the first episode of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. written by Brent Fletcher. He writes three episodes from season one of the series. His next episode is "The Magical Place". * Notable locations featured in this episode include Hong Kong, China and Austin, Texas. * This is the first appearance of Raina, who will become a key recurring antagonist in seasons one and two. * This is the first and only appearance of Chan Ho Yin; dies in this episode. * This is the first and only appearance of Miles Lydon. * This is the first and only appearance of Quan Chen; dies in this episode. * This is the second and final appearance of Doctor Debbie, who is killed by Scorch in this episode. She appeared last in the series' pilot episode. * This is the eleventh appearance of Phil Coulson in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, including film appearances, after-credit appearances and film shorts. * Actors Shannon Lucio and Louis Ozawa Changchien have both appeared in episodes of True Blood, though not in the same episodes. * Actor Austin Nichols will go on to play zombie apocalypse survivor Spencer Monroe on episodes of The Walking Dead. He's pretty much a jerk in that show too. Allusions * The game that Grant Ward and Skye are playing in the beginning of the episode is Battleship. Battleship is a two-player game designed by Milton Bradley, where opponents place plastic ships on a surface area behind a barrier so that neither side can see their opponent's placement, and then each side tries to strategize where the other has placed their ships. In the original commercial for the game, a losing player intones, "You sank my battleship!" Grant Ward says this line in the episode with some embarrassment after some prodding from Skye. * Raina makes reference to Steve Rogers in this episode. Steve Rogers is a World War II era costumed super-hero better known as Captain America. In the Marvel Cinematic Universe, he first appeared in Captain America: The First Avenger in 2011. He more recently caught the notice of the modern generation in the 2012 film The Avengers. * Chan Ho Yin is subjected to the Extremis enhancile in this episode. His natural pyrokinetic abilities enable him to survive the process's unstable affects. The enhancile was created by scientist Maya Hansen and became a central plot point in the 2013 film Iron Man 3. * Leo Fitz makes reference to Putin in this episode. Vladimir Putin is the President of the Russian Federation. Interestingly, in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, the President of Russia is the same as it is in the real world, but the President of the United States is a fictional character. Quotes * Debbie: We don't understand what gave you this ability, but the reason you don't burn Is because your blood platelets are fire-resistant. .... * Debbie: I'm surprised you got him to cooperate. * Raina: He has dreams. I told him they'd come true. * Debbie: You gave him a name, didn't you? .... * Phil Coulson: Mr. Chan, believe it or not, this could still get worse. * Chan Ho Yin: Bend someone long enough and they break. Poor little Chan Ho Yen may have believed your lies... but not Scorch! * Melinda May: Who? * Phil Coulson: Oh, crap. They gave him a name. .... * Skye: I don't want to ruin the moment. But I'm gonna have to respond with... G4. Say it, Ward. Say it. * Grant Ward: You sank my battleship. .... * Skye: the subjects on the Index How are they monitored? Tapped phones? Satellite surveillance... body probes? In dark, unpleasant places? * Leo Fitz: Body probes, that's ridiculous, SHIELD doesn't do that. We don't do that... do we? * Phil Coulson: The methods vary. .... * Chan Ho Yin: You want to make Chan Ho Yin a famous name? * Raina: No. You need a simpler name, a more powerful name, a name like... Scorch. * Chan Ho Yin: Scorch? Are you joking? * Raina: Have you ever heard of Steve Rogers? No. But Captain America, now, he's on the news, on a lunchbox, on a poster on the wall. .... * Phil Coulson: Go ahead, say it. * Melinda May: I don't do petty. * Phil Coulson: But you called it. I trusted my gut even though you said she was a risk. * Melinda May: When someone breaks into my house, I usually don't invite them to stay. But that's me. * Phil Coulson: That's me too. Then that alien staff when through my heart. * Melinda May: Sure it didn't go through the brain? * Phil Coulson: You really don't do comforting either do you? .... * Skye: Did you just give me a compliment? * Grant Ward: I - no, I made a comment. * Skye: A kind one. Did it physically hurt to do that? Do you need an ice pack? .... * Melinda May: His file say anything about him being homicidal? * Phil Coulson: Just said he was kind of a tool. .... * Leo Fitz: Miles Lydon, not Skye - that's to all of our relief. * Phil Coulson: Skye You know him. * Skye: Every hacker in the world knows him. * Jemma Simmons: Not just the hacker world. He infiltrated the *Kremlin* * Leo Fitz: Yeah, the picture of, uh, Putin shirtless on horseback, that was his hack. Crew * Lauren LeFranc - Producer * Rafe Judkins - Producer * Brent Fletcher - Supervising producer * Monica Owusu-Breen - Executive producer * Paul Zbyszewski - Co-executive producer * Alan Fine - Executive producer * Stan Lee - Executive producer * Joe Quesada - Executive producer * Jeph Loeb - Executive producer * Jeffrey Bell - Executive producer * Maurissa Tancharoen - Executive producer * Jed Whedon - Executive producer * Joss Whedon - Executive producer * Garry A. Brown - Producer * Chris Cheramie - Co-producer * Shalisha Francis - Co-producer * Robert Parigi - Associate producer * Samantha Thomas - Producer See also External Links * * * * * * Category:2013/Episodes Category:October, 2013/Episodes